Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Turkey Day Collection
Vol. XXXI: The Turkey Day Collection is a DVD box set released by Shout! Factory in the style of the traditional Turkey Day Marathons. It was released on November 25, 2014. Four episodes are included with new intros featuring Joel Hodgson, Crow T. Robot (voiced by Trace Beaulieu, puppeted by Grant Baciocco) and Tom Servo (voiced by Josh Weinstein, puppeted by Russ Walko). This set (and the Turkey Day '14 marathon that aired soon after it was released) mark Josh's first return to the part of Tom Servo since he left the show at the end of Season 1. The set was initially released in a collectible tin. A standard cardboard housing for the individual DVD cases is available from Shout! Factory for no cost. Contents Disc 1 *Turkey Day Intro: Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo are dressed as "pilgrims" (in reality, Crow is dressed as a native from the film and Tom as a safari member). Joel Hodgson welcomes the viewer to the Turkey Day Marathon bonus content and explains that he's dressed as himself so he can "be cool and scam on the ladies". Crow and Tom then begin a sketch in their costumes, but become concerned that it may get racist "really fast", though it could be "teachable racism" like To Kill a Mockingbird or White Chicks. Joel enters and gives some info on the episode and shows clips from The Phantom Creeps. *Episode: Jungle Goddess w/ The Phantom Creeps, Part 1 *Extras: "Undercooked and Overstuffed: Inside the Turkey Day Marathon" * Disc 2 *Turkey Day Intro: Tom and Crow translate some of Lassie's dog barks from the film and are terrified by the results. Joel Hodgson relates the translations to the viewer, then gives a quick intro to the film and shows clips of his favorite running riff from the episode. *Episode: The Painted Hills w/ Body Care and Grooming *Extras: "Bumper to Bumper: Turkey Day Through the Years" Disc 3 *Turkey Day Intro: Crow and Tom have adopted a bunch of screaming skulls, but Joel figures out that burping will get them to quiet down. He then talks a bit about the episode and shows a clip from The Screaming Skull. *Episode: The Screaming Skull w/ Robot Rumpus *Extras: "This Film May Kill You: Making The Screaming Skull" *, "Gumby & Clokey" *, Theatrical Trailer Disc 4 *Turkey Day Intro: "Worm Lords" Crow and Tom have hooked their worm colonies together and use an on-screen scroll (like in Star Wars) to reveal that they expect the result to be highly-evolved super worms who will teach mankind about civilization. Crow then breaks them by knocking them off the counter, leading to the Bots running off. Joel arrives to give some trivia about the episode and show clips of people looking for each other in Squirm. *Episode: Squirm w/ A Case of Spring Fever *Extras: Interview with star Don Scardino, Theatrical Trailer Behind the Scenes According to Grant Baciocco, the new "bumpers" (along with the bumpers for Turkey Day '14) were shot first, with Trace Beaulieu and Josh Weinstein dubbing the voices in later. * A Ballyhoo Motion Pictures documentary Category:Turkey Day Category:Collections